Fucking Adorable
by Literary Drawing
Summary: Jodidamente adorable. Así veía Craig Tucker a ese rubio adicto a la cafeína. Cada uno de sus movimientos, su forma de temblar y de tirarse del pelo. En efecto, se había enamorado de él y veía eso como lo peor que había podido suceder.


¡Hola!

Ahora saco yo el segundo fic de la cuenta. Se trata de un Creek. ¡Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de este oneshot!

 _Literary._

Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

"Estar enamorado de Tweek es una mierda". Eso era lo que pensaba Craig Tucker cada día. En efecto, después de tantos años siendo amigos, ese chico de semblante estoico, que ahora era un muchacho de dieciocho años, se había dado cuenta de que sentía por el adicto a la cafeína algo más que amistad. "Una completa mierda", pensaba una y otra vez mientras que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto. "Una mierda más grande que el culo de Cartman", su mente continuaba formulando oraciones que contenían la dichosa palabra. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y su expresión denotaba que ese día, más valía que nadie se acercara a él.

¿Por qué era una mierda estar enamorado de Tweek?, que fuera un hombre no era ningún problema para el del chullo. Ese asunto no le importaba demasiado. El problema era esa forma de ser del rubio, ¿cómo iba a decirle que le gustaba? Se pondría a gritar, hablaría de miles de conspiraciones y enfermedades, por último se iría gritando por no poder aguantar la presión. No, no podía decirle nada. Cuando se cercioró de lo que sentía, pensó que solo se trataba de un arrebato adolescente, que se olvidaría de él sin más, incluso creyó que había confundido la amistad con el amor. Pero no, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, los sentimientos de Craig seguían intactos, es más, se hacían más notables y cada vez le costaba más disimular.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Tweek? ¿Es que no podía haberse enamorado de otra persona?, Token habría estado bien, por muy negro que fuera, era más tranquilo y maduro. Con Clyde tampoco le habría ido mal, era un gilipollas de campeonato, pero era más manejable. Incluso con Kenny le habría ido mejor. Cualquiera menos Tweek. Bueno, no cualquiera, Stan y Cartman tampoco eran buena idea. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos no cambiaban, llegó a intentar pasar más tiempo con Kyle, le parecía atractivo y uno de los más decentes del team Stan, pero no, no funcionó. El pelirrojo acabó gritándole en mitad de la biblioteca y, para rematarlo todo, terminó enfrascado en una pelea con el hippie, ¿cómo iba a saber que esos dos estaban saliendo?

Ya había asumido que la situación no iba a cambiar. Tendría que joderse y tragarse sus sentimientos cada vez que tuviera a Tweek delante. No podía alejarse de él, si fuera otro lo haría, pero, ¿cómo iba a dejar solo al adicto a la cafeína? Había dejado de quedarse a dormir en su casa para evitar que sus instintos salieran a la luz, también trataba de no quedarse a solas con él, no obstante, eso era lo único que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo, tenían el mismo grupo de amigos.

—Vaya mierda —murmuró mientras caminaba. Esa noche no había podido dormir -como otras muchas-. No dejaba de pensar en una forma de cortar de raíz sus pensamientos. Había tratado de buscarle defectos, y sí, tenía muchos. El problema estaba en que estos le parecían jodidamente adorables. Incluso su forma de tirarse del pelo le enternecía, aunque obviamente no lo mostrara en su expresión, esta siempre se mantenía impasible. No podía mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad hacia Tweek.

Hoy tendría un día tranquilo, no coincidía en ninguna clase con el rubio. Con la entrada en el instituto, ambos habían elegido asignaturas diferentes, por lo que no siempre coincidían en el aula. A primera hora, él tenía matemáticas, las odiaba, pero si quería cumplir su sueño de ser astronauta, tenía que prepararse. Si no se equivocaba -que estaba seguro de que no lo hacía-, Tweek a esa hora tenía clases de dibujo.

Caminó hacia la clase que le correspondía, no obstante, se encontró con la persona que más y menos quería ver al mismo tiempo. En efecto, Tweek estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared. Parecía más nervioso de lo normal, su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás y sus manos sujetaban su pelo. Craig no pudo evitarlo, se puso frente a él y se agachó para esperar una reacción.

—¡Gah!, ¡C-Craig! —exclamó mirándolo mientras que su ojo derecho se abría y se cerraba debido a sus tics.

Adorable. A Craig le parecía jodidamente adorable. Podría llevarse horas mirándolo con esa expresión estoica y no cansarse. Pero no podía hacerlo, no quería ponerle más nervioso aún. Lo último que quería era que Tweek le tuviera miedo.

—¿Qué pasa, Tweekers? —le preguntó con una voz pesada y nasal.  
—¡J-Jesucristo! ¿¡Que qué pasa!? ¡Aaaah! ¡N-no puedo decirlo! ¡Es demasiada p-presión! —exclamó tirando de su pelo con algo más de fuerza.

Cuando notó que las manos ajenas hacían fuerza, Craig agarró esas muñecas temblorosas. Le daba ternura verlo tan nervioso, pero no iba a dejarle hacerse daño.

—Tweek, relájate —dijo de una forma simple, pero contundente.  
—¿¡Relajarme!?, ¡¿relajarme?! ¡No puedo relajarme! —gritó de una forma completamente desquiciada. Mientras que chillaba, trataba de forcejear con sus muñecas para que su amigo le soltara.

Craig se quedó callado durante unos cinco minutos, en los cuales no retiró su mirada de la contraria. Examinó la expresión del rubio durante todo el tiempo y después se levantó sin soltar las muñecas del más bajo.

—A la mierda las clases —dijo antes de que Tweek se quejara. Cierto era que no quería quedarse a solas con él, ¿pero cómo iba a dejarlo en una situación así? Era prácticamente inexpresivo, pero no carente de sentimientos. Y, ¿para qué mentir?, echaba de menos salir a solas con su amigo.

—¡Gah!, ¡¿a dónde me llevas?! —preguntó mientras que salía del instituto casi arrastrado por Craig.  
—Vas a tomarte un café, vas a tranquilizarte y me vas a decir lo que te pasa —le explicó en un tono neutro mientras que caminaba hacia la cafetería más cercana. En esos momentos agradecía que South Park fuera tan pequeño.

Mientras que caminaba, Tweek no dijo nada que pudiera entenderse como coherente. Solo murmuraba cosas que Craig no sabía descifrar, tan solo entendía una palabra "presión". Por suerte, el Harbucks no estaba especialmente lejos, por lo que llegaron allí en cuestión de minutos. Aún sin soltar una de sus muñecas, el del chullo azul entró en la cafetería. Una vez dentro, cada uno hizo su pedido y a continuación se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

Tweek agarró su café con desesperación y se lo bebió como si fuera la única gota de agua en un desierto. Por otro lado, Craig bebió tranquilamente mientras que observaba al contrario. El moreno estuvo a punto de carraspear en espera de que el chico dijera algo, no obstante, este reaccionó primero.

—¡C-Craig!, ¡gah!, ¡le gusto a una de las chicas! —exclamó hablando un poco más rápido de lo normal.

El mencionado tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había dicho su amigo. Una vez que lo consiguió, casi se atragantó con el café. Le había sorprendido, ¿para qué mentir? Se esperaba que le fuera a hablar de un futuro ataque alienígena, de alguna conspiración que estuviera investigando por internet, de gnomos roba-calzoncillos o de su temor a que sus padres le vendieran como esclavo. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, salvo que le dijera que le gustaba a una de las chicas. Definitivamente, había menospreciado a su amigo, era rubio, tenía unos ojos grandes y claros, su cuerpo tampoco estaba mal y, por muy paranoico que fuera, era buena persona, ¿qué motivo habría para que no le gustara a una chica? Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que se cercioraba, ese momento tenía que llegar. El momento en el que tuviera que aguantar ver a Tweek sosteniendo la mano de alguien que no fuera él. Y sí, le dolía imaginárselo, aunque eso no fuera algo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir.

—Si quieres consejo, debes saber que no soy bueno con las chicas, Tweekers —Ni tan siquiera le preguntó cuál de ellas era. Prefería no saberlo.  
—¡¿Consejo?! ¡Gah! ¡C-claro que no quiero consejo! ¡Estar con una chica es demasiada p-presión! —exclamó mientras que su pierna temblaba frenéticamente. Por una parte, Craig se sintió aliviado, pero tenía que ser un buen amigo y mirar por el bien de Tweek.  
—Inténtalo. Salir con chicas no está mal —le dijo en un tono impasible. Las palabras que soltaba le dolían, pero no iba a mostrarlo.  
—¡Jesucristo! ¡No! ¡Las chicas tienen enfermedades! ¡Gah! ¡SIDA!, ¡sífilis!, ¡gonorrea! ¡Socorro! ¡Van a contagiarme! —Genial, Craig había sido el culpable de que su amigo entrara en uno de sus ataques de pánico. Dudaba que las chicas tuvieran todas las enfermedades que el rubio había nombrado, pero, muy a su pesar, le aliviaba que el adicto a la cafeína pensara así.  
—Entonces no te gustan las chicas —Craig sacó su propia conclusión de lo que su amigo había dicho. Sí, le parecía lo más lógico.  
—¡Dios!, ¡por supuesto que no! —respondió el contrario mientras que se agarraba fuertemente al borde de la mesa.  
—Por tanto te gustan los chicos —continuó hablando con su tono que parecía carente de matiz alguno. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía cierta esperanza.  
—¡Gah!, ¡no! —exclamó comenzando a agobiarse por las conclusiones de su amigo.  
—¿Asexual? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Esa pregunta tenía lógica, al fin y al cabo, desde que se conocían, no había visto a Tweek con pareja.  
—¡¿Qué?!, ¡J-Jesucristo! ¡No! —gritó el rubio, que, para sorpresa del más alto, estaba levemente sonrojado.  
—Entonces... —Intentó indagar de nuevo, pero el adicto a la cafeína no le dejó terminar.  
—¡Oh, dios!, ¡para de p-preguntar!, ¡esto es demasiada presión! ¡Gah! ¡Me gustas y no quiero decirlo! ¡Jesucristo! ¿¡Qué he hecho!? ¡Craig, no me mates, por favor! —Ese ataque de pánico mezclado con esa especie de torpe declaración dejó a Craig completamente fuera de juego. Había albergado algún tipo de esperanza, pero no esperó en ningún momento que las palabras salieran de la boca de Tweek con tanta facilidad.

Se produjeron unos minutos de pesado silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Tweek temblaba frenéticamente y Craig le miraba de forma fija e inexpresiva. Pasados dichos minutos, el segundo se levantó de su asiento, tomó el brazo de Tweek y se lo llevó en silencio de la cafetería.

—¡Aaah! ¿¡Dónde me llevas!?, ¡estás enfadado y vas a llevarme a un callejón oscuro para matarme!, ¿¡verdad!? —preguntó mientras que volvía a ser arrastrado por las calles de South Park.

En respuesta, Craig movió su mano desde brazo hasta la mano ajena, a continuación tomó esta con seguridad y entrelazó los dedos de ambos.

—Joder, Tweekers, cállate —dijo mirándole de reojo. —Y anda más rápido —añadió con una expresión que a Tweek le pareció inverosímil. Le había dicho que se callara, sin embargo, pudo apreciar que su labio se curvaba hacia arriba. Estaba sonriendo.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, a la mitad de este, el rubio pudo deducir que iban a casa de Craig. Espera, ¿iban a su casa?, ¿para qué? ¡Mierda! ¡Iba a matarle y esconder el cadáver en su casa! ¿A quién se le ocurría decirle eso a su amigo? A él, definitivamente a él, aunque realmente no se le había ocurrido, simplemente lo había dicho sin pensar.

Estaban ante la puerta de casa de Craig. El hombro del adicto al café subía y bajaba espasmódicamente. Iba a morir, lo tenía claro.

—¡Gah!, ¡lo siento, Craig! —gritó apretando su mano.  
—Cállate —repitió mientras que abría la puerta de su casa y tiraba al rubio hacia dentro. Después le miró y le levantó el dedo corazón. Se quedó con el dedo mencionado levantado hasta que vio a su madre en la casa, a la que volvió a dirigirle el gesto. —No entres en mi cuarto, estaré con Tweekers —le ordenó y después de recibir de vuelta un asentimiento junto al mismo gesto, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación.

Dejó que el rubio entrara en el cuarto, este se sentó en la cama con su cuerpo encogido. Mientras tanto, Craig cerró la puerta de su cuarto con pestillo y se acercó al más bajo. Se agachó frente a él y apoyó las manos en sus muslos.

—Dilo otra vez —Prácticamente se lo ordenó mientras que miraba hacia esos ojos claros.  
—¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión! —exclamó el chico, que se encontraba apretando las mangas de su camisa.  
—Que lo digas —repitió el moreno. Sí, quería volver a escuchar esas palabras, necesitaba tener la certeza de que las había escuchado, para después poder regodearse en ellas una y otra vez.

Por otro lado, Tweek estaba asustado, ¿es que su amigo era un sádico?, ¿quería que esas fueran sus últimas palabras antes de matarle? No podía creérselo, iba a ser asesinado por el chico que le gustaba.

—¡Jesucristo!, ¡m-me gustas y tú cada vez te alejas más de mí! ¡Gah!, ¡ya no duermes c-conmigo y apenas quedamos a solas!, ¡me gustas y tú me odias! ¡Oh, dios!, ¡lo he dicho!, ¡ahora vas a matarme! —gritó más rápido de lo normal al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Craig le miró con algo que parecía incredulidad ¿Le gustaba a su amigo?, ¿había estado intentando olvidarle para nada? Definitivamente era un completo gilipollas, sí, estaba seguro. Había llegado el momento clave, ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, él tenía que decirle los suyos. El adicto a la cafeína había hecho un gran esfuerzo, era lo justo, ¿verdad? Se incorporó suavemente y a continuación apoyó sus rodillas en la cama, finalmente se dejó caer en esta con Tweek acorralado entre sus brazos.

—Solo voy a decir esto una vez, así que escucha bien —dijo el del chullo con seriedad. En tanto, Tweek desviaba la mirada. No quería mirar a su amigo a la cara mientras que le mataba. —Me gustas —dijo con impasibilidad en su rostro. A continuación le dio un beso en los labios, uno tan fugaz, que el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Después de esas palabras, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Craig acababa de confesar sus sentimientos y Tweek, que estaba preparado para su muerte, tenía que asumir ese cambio de planes. Lo que sería de esperar sería que el más bajo de los dos hubiera interrumpido ese silencio con alguno de sus gritos, pero no, este estaba demasiado ocupado temblando bajo el cuerpo del contrario.

—Joder, Tweekers, di algo —En efecto, esa tensión, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, fue interrumpida por el hijo mayor de los Tucker, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió vulnerable ante alguien.  
—¡Gah! —En respuesta, Tweek solo pudo soltar uno de esos sonidos tan característicos de él.  
—Algo coherente —contestó el moreno antes de acercarse una vez más al rostro ajeno para darle otro beso. Esta vez fue más largo y, después de que el rubio se quedara estático durante unos segundos, lo correspondió. Ninguno de los dos podía creérselo aún. Habían estado conteniendo sus sentimientos y en ese momento estaban todos claros mediante ese beso.

Los movimientos de ambos eran pausados, Craig quería intensificar el contacto, pero entre sus planes no estaba que el contrario saliera huyendo. Sabía que no podía ir demasiado rápido con Tweek. Las yemas de los dedos del moreno bajaron lentamente por el brazo del adicto al café. El cuerpo del muchacho temblaba, pero no hacía nada por pararle, eso parecía buena señal. Cuando llegó a la mano del rubio, la sujetó por unos momentos, se separó del beso y se quedó mirándole a los ojos, quería tratar de descubrir si estaba asustado o no.

Lo que vio en esos ojos claros, no fue miedo, parecía nervioso, pero dispuesto a seguir. Con esa conclusión sacada, volvió a besarle, esta vez de una forma más intensa. Apenas pasaron unos cortos segundos, cuando el del chullo ya estaba lamiendo su labio lentamente, pidiéndole permiso para tocar la lengua ajena. Otros segundos pasaron cuando Tweek entreabrió sus labios, dándole así a Craig vía libre para intensificar ese beso. Bien, había conseguido completar el siguiente paso.

Al separarse de ese contacto, volvió a mirar la expresión del rubio, a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo, no parecía especialmente asustado. Besó la mejilla del adicto al café, después mordió con delicadeza su mandíbula y por último se dedicó a besar, morder y succionar la piel de su cuello. Sí, necesitaba marcarlo, tenía que decirle de alguna forma a esos gilipollas del instituto que Tweek era exclusivamente suyo. Nadie podría tocarlo a partir de ese momento. De la boca del más bajo se escapaban sonidos indescifrables que a cualquiera le parecerían extraños, pero a Craig no, para Craig eran jodidamente adorables.

Ahora que estaban en esa situación, lo último que quería el moreno, era que Tweek huyera, por eso soltó su mano y dirigió ambas hasta las caderas del contrario. En efecto, el cuerpo del chico continuaba temblando, pero seguía sin resistirse. Fue entonces cuando el del pelo alborotado subió una de sus piernas, la cual rozó una zona más que sensible del cuerpo del hijo de los Tucker, al cual se le escapó una especie de gruñido. Si por un instante Craig había dudado acerca de si tenía que darle rienda suelta a sus instintos, en ese momento dicha duda había sido disipada.

—Tweekers, vamos a hacerlo —declaró sin darle lugar al chico a objeciones.  
—¡J-Jesucristo!, ¿¡qué dices!? —exclamó el mencionado como si el otro hubiera dicho alguna especie de blasfemia.  
—Joder, nos hemos declarado y yo no puedo más, ¿qué quieres que haga? —respondió Craig con suma tranquilidad, o al menos eso aparentaba. La pierna de su amigo seguía instalada en su zona íntima y, para colmo, esta no paraba de temblar ¿Cómo diablos iba a resistirse?  
—¡Pero... ! —Tweek intentó hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el moreno ya le había interrumpido.  
—No tengo ninguna enfermedad —comentó antes de que a su amigo se le ocurriera preguntarlo.  
—¡Gah! ¡Sé que no tienes nada! —exclamó mordiéndose después el labio por la ansiedad.  
—Entonces no hay problema —Una vez más, había sacado su propia conclusión. Mientras que hablaba, miraba fijamente la zona que Tweek se mordía. Mierda, no, no podría resistirlo más.  
—¿¡Que no hay problema!?, ¿¡que no hay problema!? —exclamó Tweek completamente fuera de sí. —¡Gah!, ¡claro que lo hay! ¡El otro día escuché a Kenny decir que la primera vez duele! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Jesucristo! ¡I-incluso puedes desgarrarme! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Si me desgarras tendré que decírselo a mis padres! ¡Gah!, ¿¡no lo entiendes!? ¡Pensarán que soy una puta y me venderán como esclavo a los alienígenas para que experimenten conmigo! ¡Aaaah! ¡No, Craig, esto es demasiada presión!

El del chullo debió suponerlo. La personalidad de Tweek sería un impedimento para que el moreno diera rienda suelta a sus instintos primarios. Pero mierda, aunque el más bajo le dijera que no, esa jodida pierna que temblaba frenéticamente en su virilidad le decía lo contrario. No podía dejarlo pasar, tenía que buscar alguna forma de que Tweek accediera.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, tan solo una idea pasaba por la mente de Craig. Dicha idea suponía darle una pequeña -o gran- patada a su orgullo, por eso tardaba tanto en comunicarla. Si era con Tweek estaba bien, ¿verdad? Su reacción solo se hizo presente cuando escuchó uno de esos característicos gritos de su compañero. Cierto, estaba con el rubio, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, o creería que su intención era matarlo y esconder sus restos en quién sabe dónde.

—Tú serás el activo hoy —declaró Craig con tranquilidad. No pasaba nada, tenía que ceder un poco si quería estar con Tweek.  
—¡Gah!, ¡¿yo?! —preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos. —¡Pero entonces te va a doler a ti! —Mierda, ¿es que no había manera?  
—Ten cuidado y ya está. No voy a estar sin hacerlo toda la vida, y tú tampoco —le dijo con un tono que parecía ser desafiante, aunque más bien era de pura desesperación. Su idea estaba bien, si Tweek veía que no le pasaba nada, seguramente accedería más tarde a ser el pasivo, sí, todo estaba bien estructurado.

Una vez más, se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Tweek parecía estar pensando, sus temblores se habían incrementado, pero respiraba con normalidad. Por otro lado, Craig esperaba con impaciencia alguna respuesta coherente por parte del rubio.

—¡Gah!, ¡d-de acuerdo! —exclamó para la satisfacción de Craig, que se contuvo a la hora de dar saltos por la habitación. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, la idea de ser el pasivo le asustaba un poco, pero a esas alturas, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Sin dar lugar a más palabras, Craig reanudó los besos anteriores, esta vez mucho más profundos. Ahora que sabía que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, estaba medianamente tranquilo. Entre los mencionados besos, el hijo mayor de los Tucker, agarró las manos de Tweek y las llevó hacia su abrigo. —Quítame la ropa —le ordenó antes de soltarlas y comenzar a desabotonar la camisa mal puesta del contrario. El adicto al café asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hacer lo ordenado. Sí, más le valía dejarse guiar por su amigo, porque lo cierto era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del tema. Comenzó a quitarle el abrigo a Craig con sus manos temblorosas. Él ya estaba semidesnudo, su amigo parecía tener un don en las manos, pero Tweek no, estaba tan nervioso, que ni tan siquiera atinaba a los botones.

El rubio miró hacia los ojos contrarios, esperaba que estuviera enfadado por su torpeza, pero no, para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo con lo que parecía ser ternura. —Sigue —le pidió Craig, a lo que Tweek asintió y continuó. Después de unos minutos, al fin consiguió quitarle el abrigo, que cayó al lado de la cama. Bien, ahora tocaba la camiseta, eso parecía más sencillo, o eso creyó, pues al levantársela, esta se quedó en la cabeza de Craig y no había forma de quitarla. Esta vez fue el moreno el que se la retiró y la lanzó a cualquier rincón de su cuarto. Con ella, su chullo también cayó.

Antes de que Tweek pudiera disculparse por su torpeza, Craig volvió a besarle. Lo cierto es que el adicto al café más de una vez se había imaginado como sería estar en ese tipo de situación con su amigo. Supuso que sería rápido, demandante y algo violento, pero no, se había equivocado totalmente. El moreno le besaba con lentitud y paciencia, no era nada violento en sus tratos, sus manos se movían por su cuerpo de una forma delicada y tan solo le mordía para dejarle marcas por el cuerpo. Sí, tal vez era demasiado posesivo, pero al rubio le gustaba justo así.

Después de esa nueva sesión de besos, ambos se tomaron su tiempo para mirar el torso del otro. Los dos estaban satisfechos con lo que veían, ambos eran delgados y sus músculos no se marcaban de una forma exagerada. Ya lo sabían, se habían visto semidesnudos más de una vez, pero era obvio que, en esa situación, no era lo mismo.

El hijo de los Tucker, que seguía encima de Tweek, comenzó a repartir besos desde su esternón hasta su vientre. El cuerpo tembloroso del rubio se encogía del estremecimiento. —Te voy a quitar el pantalón —le avisó Craig y volvió a ponerse cara a cara con él, después llevó las manos contrarias hacia su propia prenda. Ya que iba a dejar que su amigo fuese el activo en ese acto, lo mínimo era que los dos estuvieran al mismo nivel en todo momento. Con algo menos de torpeza, pero más lento que el moreno, Tweek consiguió retirarle el pantalón, mientras que Craig, con sus propios pies, se retiraba los zapatos y los calcetines. En cambio, los pantalones del adicto al café se quedaron parados en sus tobillos. En ese momento el moreno tuvo que contener una risa, no podía creérselo, ¿no se había quitado los zapatos aún? —¡Gah! ¡P-perdón! —exclamó mientras que, también con sus propios pies, se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines, que por supuesto, eran de diferente color. El más alto negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con el gesto que no necesitaba disculparse. La prenda de Tweek cayó al suelo después de que este se hubiera librado de los zapatos.

—Tweekers, siéntate en la cama —le pidió mientras que se incorporaba. El mencionado le hizo caso y se sentó en el centro de esta. Tal y como se posicionó, Craig se sentó sobre sus piernas, quedando frente a frente con él. Sujetó sus mejillas y volvió a besarle al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas rozándose con la entrepierna del chico. En ese momento ambos sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda que se exteriorizó por la forma en la que el moreno mordió suavemente los labios ajenos.

Continuaron rozando sus intimidades durante minutos completos. Cuando no se estaban besando, los dos jóvenes jadeaban desesperados por sentir al otro sin la molesta ropa interior interfiriendo entre sus pieles. Sin mediar palabra, Craig llevó sus propios dedos a la boca del adicto al café. Tweek podía ser un paranoico, pero no era tonto, sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Entreabrió sus labios y comenzó a lamer esos dedos. En tanto, su amigo se deleitaba con la vista, suponiendo que lo que venía después no sería nada agradable.

Había decidido prepararse el solo por dos motivos. El primero era que no quería imaginarse lo que podría doler si los dedos de Tweek no dejaban de temblar. El segundo que su orgullo le impedía dejar que el rubio le hiciera eso. Es más, seguía convencido de que esa sería la primera y la última vez que tomaría el papel de pasivo. Cuando sintió los dedos humedecidos, los sacó de la boca del más bajo, se incorporó y se quitó la ropa interior con algo de dificultad por su posición. Se apoyó sobre sus propias rodillas y desvió la mirada. Por primera vez, se sintió intimidado ante esos ojos verdes que parecían no querer perderse ni un detalle.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su propia entrada. No lo hizo poco a poco, supuso que haciéndolo así, dudaría y acabaría por no hacerlo. Agradeció el hecho de no estar mirando a su compañero, pues su cara se contrajo en un gesto de dolor. Su dedo índice comenzó a moverse de una forma circular. Dolía, no quería imaginarse a Tweek teniendo que pasar por eso la próxima vez. Tras introducir el segundo dedo, Craig no pudo evitar soltar un quejido y, por primera vez, el rubio tomó la iniciativa. Llevó su mano temblorosa hacia el miembro del contrario y comenzó a masturbarlo de una forma lenta y tortuosa, no porque esa fuera su intención, sino porque quería asegurarse de hacerlo bien. —¡Oh, dios!, ¿¡e-estás bien!? —le preguntó con la preocupación en su rostro.

En respuesta, el más alto volvió a jadear. Con los tratos de Tweek, ese dolor se iba mitigando, es más, llegaba a convertirse en placer. Aún sin mirarle asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a simular embestidas con sus propios dedos, que parecía que entraban y salían con cada vez más facilidad. Después de un minuto, abrió estos y se los sacó. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a mirar hacia el contrario. Este le estaba mirando con los labios entreabiertos y con sus característicos tics en el ojo derecho, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su mano libre algo temblorosa.

Sin hablar, Craig sujetó la cintura de Tweek para indicarle que se incorporara un poco, después de que este captara la señal, el moreno bajó su ropa interior y lo dejó desnudo ante él. Miró fijamente su virilidad durante un rato, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio desnudo. Definitivamente el cuerpo del chico había cambiado y tan solo podía sacar una conclusión de ese cambio: le iba a doler.

Por mucho que pensara en el dolor, ya no había vuelta atrás, es más, en ese momento, la idea de tomar el papel de pasivo, ya no le parecía tan terrible. Se posicionó sobre él, agarró el miembro erecto del rubio y lo acercó a su entrada previamente dilatada.

—¡Ah!, ¡C-Craig! ¿¡E-estás seguro!? —preguntó Tweek preocupado.  
—Tweekers, me he metido los dedos en el culo por ti, claro que estoy seguro —respondió con una seriedad nada acorde con el momento.

Sin decir nada más, Craig cerró los ojos y bajó, para así penetrarse de una sola estocada. Una vez más, pensó que ir poco a poco sería una mala idea, no quería arrepentirse en el último momento. Se mordió el labio para contener las numerosas maldiciones que querían salir de su boca y, una vez más, desvió la mirada. Pero no, Tweek no era tonto y se dio cuenta de la cuestión. Después de recuperarse del gemido que había soltado al sentir el calor del moreno, decidió pasar a la acción.

Con una mano reanudó la masturbación anterior, esta vez de una forma más rápida, aunque no por ello menos temblorosa. Su otra mano la llevó hacia la mejilla ajena e hizo algo de fuerza para que le mirara. El dolor podía verse en la mirada de su amigo, que no movía sus caderas tratando de calmarse. En respuesta, el rubio, por primera vez, fue el que le dio comienzo a un beso. Fue uno suave, que simplemente trataba de distraer al más alto del dolor.

Tweek esperó con una extraña paciencia a que el más alto diera el primer paso. Tras unos minutos de espera, Craig alzó su cadera y volvió a bajarla, provocando otro gemido en el rubio. Esa vez también le había dolido, pero el placer se había hecho superior al dolor. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento varias veces con suma lentitud, quería asegurarse de su integridad física. Cuando el dolor se hizo mínimo, comenzó a moverse más rápido. El más bajo de los dos se hizo partícipe y comenzó a moverse desde abajo, mientras que, con la mano que no le estaba masturbando, sujetaba la cadera ajena para ayudarle a moverse. En tanto, los brazos de Craig se sujetaron a los hombros del contrario para tener más facilidad de movimiento. No podía negarlo, le estaba encantando, es más, debía admitir que no le molestaría volverlo a hacer con el rubio en esa posición. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que quisiera que Tweek también se sintiera de aquella forma tan deliciosa.

El rostro de Craig, fue hacia el cuello de Tweek. Esa vez no quería esconderse de su mirada, simplemente quería morder su blanca piel para seguir marcándola. Entre esos mordiscos, los gemidos del moreno parecían más bien gruñidos de satisfacción, cosa que excitaba más al adicto al café, que echaba su cabeza hacia arriba como si le estuviera suplicando por más.

Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más intensos y profundos, lo que hacía mella en ambos. El sudor perlaba la piel de los jóvenes y la respiración de los dos se agitaba más y más. Fue en uno de los mordiscos de Craig, cuando se dio el momento en el que Tweek alzó su cadera más de lo normal, haciendo que su virilidad tocara un punto clave en el moreno. Como reacción, el hijo de los Tucker agarró la espalda del contrario y se dejó caer en el colchón con él, quedando así el rubio sobre Craig, mientras que este le rodeaba con sus piernas.

Al carajo con el orgullo, Craig no se privaría de una sensación como esa. Movió sus caderas contra el chico que tenía encima y lo atrajo más hacia él con sus manos, para así continuar mordiendo su cuello, al que también se sumaron sus hombros como víctimas de los dientes de Craig. Tweek captó la señal y sus temblorosas caderas comenzaron a moverse contra él de una forma profunda e intensa. A ambos les dolía el cuerpo del movimiento, pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya se quejarían después. El adicto a la cafeína daba una y otra vez en ese punto tan placentero para el contrario, mientras que este, sin poder evitarlo, clavaba sus uñas en la espalda ajena.

La acción había tenido consecuencias en ambos, ninguno de los dos parecía poder más. Ambos sabían que no durarían mucho y, en efecto, pasados unos segundos de esos pensamientos, fue Tweek el primero que liberó un fuerte gemido y se vino en el interior del contrario. Craig, al sentir eso en su interior, dejó escapar su esencia sin remedio. El acto había sido concretado.

La situación era cuanto menos, curiosa. Acababan de hacerlo y, por una parte, Tweek estaba saliendo de Craig mientras que realizaba sonidos incoherentes y Craig estaba tirado en la cama a la par que trataba de recobrar su aliento. Se volvió a producir el silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir después de lo ocurrido. El más alto se levantó de la cama, pasando totalmente por alto su desnudez y cogió su camiseta, no para ponérsela, sino porque su amado chullo estaba envuelto en ella. Después de ponérselo, volvió a la cama y se tumbó, acto seguido, agarró a Tweek de la cintura y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Tweekers —le llamó mientras que hacía que este se apoyara en su pecho.  
—¡Gah! ¿¡Qué p-pasa!? —preguntó algo asustado. Después de lo que habían hecho, a saber lo que Craig quería.  
—Como le digas a alguien esto, te juro que te mato.


End file.
